


A New-Comer's Welcome

by orphan_account



Category: Disney Fairies
Genre: F/F, Fairies, Female Characters, Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Ficlet, POV Female Character, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-26
Updated: 2008-04-26
Packaged: 2017-10-09 04:02:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is pretty stupid, but I wanted to write something in the cutesy style with girlpiles.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A New-Comer's Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty stupid, but I wanted to write something in the cutesy style with girlpiles.

Poor Prilla! Hardly a month since she arrived, and all has been a hurly-burly ever since. Tink's afraid she and Rani have only added to the exhaustion, but it's tradition to introduce a newly-arrived fairy in every pleasure Never Never Land can offer. And, well, they liked her quite well enough to want her for their initiate.

Tink finds new things to like about Prilla practically every day. Right now she's discovered she likes the way Prilla's nose turns up slightly. She smiles as she looks at its shadow on the wall of her sleeping hollow, drawn in candlelight and twisted by the contours of the living tree wall on which it lies. Prilla's hair tickles at Tink's nose and her chest heaves along with a purring snore.

Rani's humming beyond the woven veil that separates the sleeping cot from the main room. Soon the firelight blinks out as she extinguishes it, the shadow of Prilla's face (and of her right breast, pretty as anything, Tink thinks, a low hill topped with a tempting bump) disappears into darkness. Soon she feels Rani climb in and snuggle up. Her skin is cold, and she begins to speak, but Tink shushes her and pulls her wordlessly into her embrace, bare skin against bare skin under the covers.

'She's asleep, poor girl,' she whispers against Rani's ear, and feels Rani's smile against her cheek. She's already getting warmer. They'll sleep, now, and tomorrow they'll show Prilla the mermaids. From a distance, of course.


End file.
